It's a promise
by Saku-iimouto
Summary: Take two best friends complete opposites ones a flirt whos popular with the men and one has a talent for singing and dancing add one tennis star and a promise and find out what you get.RyoSaku RyoTomo. OOC no flaming


**HEY EVERYONE!** Well I'm back with a new fanfic! YAY haha well even though I'm not done with my other story "You never know until its gone" I will still be updating. I just had this rad idea for a story so I just hope it comes out better then what I came up with. No flames please!

**Warning: **Rating may go up as the story progresses. OOC for a few characters

**Summary:** Two best friends, one has a talent for singing and dancing and the other best friend is more of a girly girl, popular and a flirt. Now lets add a hottie tennis player, and a promise, and what will we end up with? (yes I suck at giving summaries -- haha) by the way

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis, but I do own my Own characters in this story.

"Talking"  
**Thinking/thoughts.  
**_Reading like letters or signs or anything you can read. Hehe_

_-------------_

"Tomoko chan, Tomoko where are you?" Yelled a very angry girl. Unfortunately her friend, Tomoko, told her to meet her under the Sakura tree at exactly 2:00. It was 2:45, and she was very hungry! Right now she could have been cheering on the young tennis star, or at least she would be watching him. You see Sakuno is a very shy girl, who has a major crush on Ryoma, the young tennis star. Whenever Sakuno tries to talk to him she starts to stutter which annoys Ryoma greatly.

**Gosh…Where can she be? Hmm what's that noise behind the science building**

Sakuno started to head towards the back of the building to see what's causing the noise. When Sakuno arrived she saw her friend Tomoko making out with the baseball captain.

"OH MY GOSH MY INNOCENT EYES BURN!" Yelled Sakuno. Before she realized her mistake of yelling out loud when her best friend is making out with a baseball player Tomoko said something.

"Sakuno is that you? Oh my gosh what time is it? 3:00, I'm so sorry Sakuno!" Tomoko aid

"Don't worry this is like the 12th time this happen, so I guess I'm use to it." Sakuno said, but really her inner self was yelling and having a big fit about her friend always ditching her for guys.** Sometimes I wonder if you're really my best friend, you always seem to ditch me for guys.**

"Uhmm Sakuno chan, Kouji and I are going out for a movie so, I can't hang out with you at the mall today." Tomoko said

"Oh, okay well I'll call you later, bye." Sakuno said ** I can't believe I wasted one hour of my life just sitting and waiting, but I guess that's what best friends are for, Actually waiting for your friends, when they tell you to, even thought there one or two hours late, or never show, and hanging out, and supporting whatever they want to do. That's what I think, I guess…  
**_-------------_

Sakuno started to head towards her house but suddenly her stomach started to growl I better go and get something to eat, maybe some sushi for today. Sakuno stopped at the nearest sushi restaurant, when she opened the sliding door she was surprised to see the whole tennis team, but her grandmother wasn't there. **Maybe I should just go home and make sushi instead, I just really don't feel like talking to anyone, and now I find the whole tennis team here…**

"Kyaaa Sakuno chan! Over here! Please join us please!" Eiji said as he bounced all around after spotting the quiet girl, who looked very sad, and confused.

"Okay, but not for a long time I have a lot of homework to do." Sakuno said

"Ryoma, Sakuno isn't stuttering! Maybe she's gotten over you!" Momo said to Ryoma.

"Oh well" Ryoma said showing that he didn't really care, but inside he did care. Most people said that Sakuno and Ryoma had many things in common, but when Ryoma would try to have a nice conversation she would usually stutter which annoyed Ryoma.

_-------------_

"So Sakuno, why do you look so sad?" Asked Fuji

"I really don't want to talk about it if it's okay with you." Sakuno said quietly

"Well I apologize for asking." Fuji said with a smile, but opened his eyes knowing that something very dramatic happened. Fuji and Sakuno have gotten close, like brother and sister relationship, after one event when he bumped into a sad Sakuno, after talking about her problem he told her that he would always be there for her and protect her.

Ryoma was about to talk to Sakuno when she suddenly interrupted.

"Well I should be leaving now. It's getting pretty late. Thanks so much for inviting me to hang out with you all, well bye. Sakuno said as she waved.

"Bye" the whole tennis team shouted. Then Fuji went out and followed Sakuno and told his team mates that he would be right back.

_-------------_

"Sakuno iimoto!" Yelled Fuji

"Yes Fuji oniichan?" Sakuno asked

"Just remember you can always talk to me with any situation I'll always be there for you." Fuji said as he smiled

"Thank you Fuji oniichan!" Sakuno said finally smiling. And with that Sakuno started to walk home.  
_-------------_

When Sakuno reached her house she found out her grandmother wasn't home yet, thinking she was still at school in her office.

The phone rang and Sakuno picked up.

"Hello, Ryuzaki residents" Sakuno said politely

"HI SAKUNO CHAN!" Tomoko yelled. Which caused Sakuno to flinch.

"Tomoko chan not so loud please" Sakuno said

"I had such an awesome time with Kouji, but then after the day was over he started to look more and more uncute to me…Oh well theres other men out there for me! So Sakuno you still hung up with Ryoma? You know you should forget him I mean there's a lot of other men out there."

"No! I really do like Ryoma even though he doesn't show emotion I know theres a sweet and kind hearted guy deep down!" Sakuno said with passion in every word

"Okay, okay gosh I was just trying to help you know!" Tomoko said.

"Hehe, sorry. Hey Tomoko can I ask you a question?" Sakuno asked

"Sure! Shoot, what is it, hurry up!." The impatient girl said

"If Ryoma asked you out, would you every go out with him, and do you still like Ryoma kun?"

"Hey that's two questions! So I'll just answer one! No I wouldn't go out with Ryoma if he asked me!" Tomoko said ** I can't answer the other question because I still do like Ryoma sama…**

"Well can you promise me you won't go out with him if he asks you out." Sakuno said

"Okay!" Tomoko said

"It's a promise!" Sakuno said happily.

Hey everyone! Yay done with the first chapter! Well please Read and review! Reviews make me update faster hehehe sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes!

Iimoto- Means little sister. But you don't need to be blood related.  
Oniichan- Older brother, but can be used for any older man so you don't have to be blood related.


End file.
